Sky Does Minecraft (series)
Not to be confused with SkyDoesMinecraft. Not to be confused with Sky. Sky Does Minecraft was a series that inspired the name for Sky's channel, SkyDoesMinecraft. The series ran for 35 (because sky skipped a episode number) episodes before it ended, and was also the first one to introduce AntVenom, Dawnables and Deadlox. Sky spent most of the episodes mining in caves, while some episodes he spent adventuring. The series was on Minecraft Beta by the time it debuted. In the tenth episode, Sky announces that his original Minecraft world was gone, so he restarted on Sky Does Minecraft 2. In the 28th episode, he burns down Skyhub 2.0 and makes a new world in Sky Does Minecraft 3. He introduces Skyhub 3.0, which he gives credit to AntVenom for helping him build. list of Episodes *Sky Does Minecraft Episode 1 : Shelter (Uploaded March 5, 2011) *Sky Does Minecraft Episode 2 : Douchebag Roommate (Uploaded March 5, 2011) * Sky Does Minecraft Episode 3 : Douchebag Roommate Part 2 (Uploaded March 6, 2011) *Sky Does Minecraft Episode 4 : Never Dig Straight Down (Uploaded March 7, 2011) *Sky Does Minecraft Episode 5 : Search For a Cave (Uploaded March 7, 2011) *Sky Does Minecraft Episode 6 : Looking For Home (Uploaded March 8, 2011) *Sky Does Minecraft Episode 7 : Back Into The Lava Pit (Uploaded March 10, 2011) *Sky Does Minecraft Episode 8 : We Have Struck Diamond (Uploaded March 12, 2011) *Sky Does Minecraft Episode 9 : The Search For Iron (Uploaded March 14, 2011) *Sky Does Minecraft Episode 10 : The Sad New Beginning (Uploaded March 20, 2011) *Sky Does Minecraft Episode 11 : Exploring The New World (Uploaded March 23, 2011) *Sky Does Minecraft Episode 12 : Antvenom is Bad Luck Part 1 (Uploaded March 29, 2011) *Sky Does Minecraft Episode 13 : Antvenom is Bad Luck Part 2 (Uploaded April 7, 2011) *Sky Does Minecraft Episode 14 : I Like to get Lost (Uploaded April 19, 2011) *Sky Does Minecraft Episode 15 : Mission Accomplished! (Uploaded May 4, 2011) *Sky Does Minecraft Episode 16 : What Episode is this? (Uploaded June 6, 2011) *Sky Does Minecraft Episode 17 : What Episode is this? Part 2 (Uploaded June 22, 2011) *Sky Does Minecraft Episode 18 : Good to be back (Uploaded July 23, 2011) *Sky Does Minecraft Episode 19 : Sky Does Lagcraft Ft. Antvenom (Uploaded September 2, 2011) *Sky Does Minecraft Episode 20 : Michael Mc Lag Ft. MichaelMcCraft (Uploaded September 3, 2011) *Sky Does Minecraft Episode 21 : I Find Diamonds (Uploaded September 4, 2011) *Sky Does Minecraft Episode 22 : Sky Survives! Part 1 (Uploaded September 5, 2011) *Note: Sky skipped Episode 23 for unknown reasons. *Sky Does Minecraft Episode 24 : Moar Diamond Plz (Uploaded September 7, 2011) *Sky Does Minecraft Episode 25 : Sky Does Stuff (Uploaded September 8, 2011) *Sky Does Minecraft Episode 26 : Sky Does Work (Uploaded September 9, 2011) *Sky Does Minecraft Episode 27 : I'm an idiot lol (Uploaded September 15, 2011) *Sky Does Minecraft Episode 28 : R.I.P Skyhub 2.0 (Uploaded September 24, 2011) *Sky Does Minecraft Episode 29 : Introducing Skyhub 3.0 (Uploaded September 25, 2011) *Sky Does Minecraft Episode 30 : Into the Mine we go (Uploaded September 27, 2011) *Sky Does Minecraft Episode 31 : Cliffhanger lolol (Uploaded September 29, 2011) *Sky Does Minecraft Episode 32 : This is a Video (Uploaded October 10, 2011) *Sky Does Minecraft Episode 33 : Continued from Sky Dies Over and Over again (Uploaded January 2, 2012) *Sky Does Minecraft Episode 34 : Count How Many Times I say "Alright" (Uploaded February 2, 2012) *Sky Does Minecraft Episode 35 : Into The Nether (Uploaded February 22, 2012) *Sky Does Minecraft Episode 36 : Failed Attempt at an Iron Golem (Uploaded March 7, 2012) * Note: Last episode in series. Category:Sky's videos Category:Sky Does Minecraft